Angel
Also known as the Children of The Stars, angels are an ancient, powerful, and long forgotten race that now hide away in their home city in what is thought to be a completely separate realm. The only evidence that they were once around remains in beautiful paintings in undiscovered caves of which only a small handful have been found. Appearance and Behavior When created, an angel resembles a small blob that may have one or two subtle features attributed from their parent or parents. As they grow, no two angels will ever look the same, even if they are drawn to the same concept. What's particular about them is that very few, if any, of their limbs and features are fully attached to their bodies and not a single angel has natural color, being only monochromatic white and black. However, no matter the build, every angel has between 1-3 pairs of wings, and most wear halos and other accessories that add color to their bodies. Angels are a highly curious species who will become obsessed with whatever they are drawn to, so much so that some angels feel legitimate pain when they are unable to act on their urges. These obsessions are what shape how they look as they grow. They are happy to be solitary though some angels will seek out the company of another. Very few close knit groups exist, though family groups appear to be rather common in order to assure the young angel will be safe and happy. Abilities All angels are capable of flight, space and underwater travel, and shapeshifting to varying degrees between each individual. They will also gain unique abilities pertaining to their topic of choice: for example, an Angel of Spoken Thoughts is capable of visually seeing every single word that is spoken at any given time. An Angel of Courage is able to instill a sense of urgency and bravery within whoever they so desire. Despite being immortal through lifespan, an angel can be harmed and most have very low pain tolerance. They are capable of catching diseases, having limbs ripped away, and can even potentially lose a wing through any means. True death can be caused under extreme circumstances. Reproduction No angel has any sort of reproductive system nor do most understand the concept of gender. In order to create more of their kind one or more must take an aspect of themselves, a memory, or a bit of knowledge, and permanently shed it from their body. This will create a small blob that has subtle features of the parent, parents, or the aspects that were shed. History As told by the head Angel of Knowledge, Oroitz, the angels originated from a once powerful and loving being. They were plentiful and happy for many hundreds of years, but the being one day left, unhappy, leaving the angels completely alone. Since then, the angels have been waiting around earth for it to come back, though some have taken to the stars to look for it, and some have created a whole new realm to call their own. Some older angels remember the War of Demons, which once wiped out almost all of their population. Most of their days are spent furthering their research and studies. They are beginning to become more used to being around other creatures and a small handful have started to take to hanging around human populations.